the_supernatural_sagafandomcom-20200213-history
Seraglio
Seraglio You are taught that there are seven continents on planet earth. However what you don't know is that there is a hidden 8th. The continent, Seraglio is hidden by a dome of invisible cosmic energy in the northern Pacific Ocean. No one has ever discovered Seraglio because those who don't believe in it are teleported to the other side without knowing. However those who do believe can pass through the dome and witness the mystical beauty of Seraglio. Seraglio was created by Mother Nature just like the other continents on earth; and the earth itself. And on Seraglio she created the Tree of Nature also known as The Heart of Nature. Once the tree was created and a span of several days the continent of Seraglio was covered with plant life and wildlife; much different from the plants and creatures on the rest of the planet. Although with all of this, The Tree of Nature was still defenseless. Mother Nature's next step was to create a being that could protect the tree and birth sentient life. Thus for, Afreda was made into exsistance. In Seraglio's folklore Afreda sprouted beautiful wings from her back and flew over Seraglio. Glowing dust fell from her wings and birthed large flowers when it hit the ground. Out of the flowers came Fairy's, Elves, Trolls, Dragon's and Oger's. After years and years of living together and reproducing the Four Kingdoms were formed. The Four Kingdoms of Seraglio Afreda formed the Kingdom of Alfhemir as the capital of Seraglio; it is the home to the Fairy race. The Fairy's evolved into a formal and military race with Afreda's guidance. She took the leading name Queen and became Queen Afreda of Alfhemir. The Kingdom of Alfhemir takes up 1/10th of the continent of Seraglio, making it the largest Kingdom. Life in Alfhemir isn't that different from the rest of the world. They even have a belief and faith system. All inhabitants on Seraglio worship Mother Nature and fully believe in the circle of life. They believe in things like death is a sign of moving forward. Infact when one of their own dies they do mourn over them but it is not looked on as a loss more as a new beginning. However, that does not funiculate with murder. Only Fairy's and Elve's; every time they kill an animal on a hunt for food they press their index, middle and ring fingers on their lips, thank Mother Nature and place those three fingers over the animals heart. And they never, ever hunt for sport. Absol was the first Elf one of the flowers sprouted thank to Afreda. Even though she made the flower to birth him, Mother Nature had blessed him from within, gifting him control over natural disasters and darkness. And with his help, no natural disasters have struck Alfhemir to protect the Tree of Nature. Eden was formed millions of years ago by Absol and eventually became the main homeland of the Elven. Eden is just as developed as Alfhemir if not more; being that they are a little more modern. Elven are expert hunters and even more so bowsman. Beings so, they hunt the most wildlife and usally trade with Fairy's for weapons in return. One of their popular traditions is the yearly bowsman contest. It is a talent contest where all of the best bowsman in Eden come and show what unique skills they can perform with a bow and arrow. Even Fairy's and Trolls come to watch this contest from the mere amazement of the unworldly bow skills. Much like the Fairy's, the Elven are a military race and their army is only a few hundred less the amount than that of the Fariy's. However the two armies are much different. Fairy's fight more freely because they can fly, they don't organize but they do work together. The Elven on the other hand are organized with their attacks, for instance one of their strategies is to line up a row of Elven infront of an enemy and when the Elf in the front fires his arrow it immediately jumps backwards and reloads as the Elf behind him moves up and fires it's arrow; so on and so forth. Trolls are a little more aggressive race and their bottom canine teeth are sharper than usual aswell as longer. They don't hunt for sport but do hunt for food. They don't have a strong connection to Fairy's or Elven, or much rather anything. Instead of coming up with a name for their kingdom they rather just called themselves, "Troll Land". WIP Abilities Elven: * Elven are the quickest race on the continent of Seraglio. On foot they can run up to speeds of 210 mph; with leaps and bounds included in their step they can reach speeds up to 325 mph. Elven are masters at maneuvering through the forest at a quick pace and do so by jumping tree-to-tree. This skill is one of their most quickest and can move through the trees like a bullet. Elven can also easily out maneuver a flying Fairy; Elven have a average reaction time of 0.2. milliseconds. The reason why they are so quick is because they are built for speed. Their body is thinner aswell as their muscles, however their muscles are just as dense as a Fairy's. Their bones are hollow which easily takes off a decent amount of weight. * Even though their bones are hollow they are still highly durable like the rest of their body. Their bones are nearly unbreakable which allows them to press off the ground to perform mighty leaps. Unlike Fairy's however, Elven skin is not as durable and can be cut by more sharper blades or energy weapons. To counter that, they usally wear armor composed of an Elven-made fabric that has a similar texture to leather but is more durable than steel. Elven can not endure hard blunt force hits but can train themselves to do so. Elven can naturally heal like all beings but on a much faster rate. A flesh wound would only take around 2 hours to heal. * Elven are the weakest (strength-wise) between the main races of Seraglio. However they still manage to lift around 100,000 pounds (50 Tons) over their head without being crushed by the weight. This allows them to carry whole tree's back to Eden from the Outlands to be cutdown and used for shelter. The strength they can exert can be very harmful to lower beings like humans but it's virtually normal to those like Fairy's, Trolls, and cosmic/higher beings. * Elven have a natural ability to manipulate the natural energy in and around them. The energy is green and the purest energy in the universe. They can shape the energy into any shape they imagine. Some Elven have found ways to further manipulate the natural energy into allowing them to perform magic or manipulate other elements like light, the Elf Aelene is a prime example of that. Elven can inject natural energy into object to make them many times more durable, they usally do that skill on their weapons. Elven make bows, and all different types of weapon handles. They don't make blades or arrows because they use natural energy for the blades and arrows. * Elven have several senses that are on a much more powerful level than other species. Elven sight is possibly the best; their field of view in one eye is 150° left to right and 90° up and down. They can also focus on objects miles away and like a camera everything around the object is blurred. This helps them with their bow skills aswell. They also have the natural ability to see in the dark. Due to their larger and sharpened ears, their hearing is also much more powerful, able to hear a twig snap from a half mile away and instinctively locate it. Elven can also feel vibrations on a more powerful scale. Once they feel the vibration, either from a branch falling from a tree or someone simply walking they can also instinctively locate it. However their senses of smell and taste are on the level of a human. * Elven bow and arrow skills are far more advanced than any other species in the universe. They are able to fire an arrow at 3,000 mph which almost immediately hits their target from any average distance; and is faster than a bullet. They are so quick with their hand movements that they can averagely shoot 10 arrows in under 2 seconds. They can even fire a single arrow and quickly fire a second one at a faster speed and split the first arrow in half mid-air. They can also fire 3 arrows at once with the same accuracy as firing one. Elven can also shoot arrows to curve through the air to a selected target which is deemed impossible by humans. Even though Elven are more proficient with a bow they still learn to master other melee weapons.